The striate and prestriate cortex project not only ventrally, to the inferior temporal area, but also dorsally, to the posterior parietal and dorsal prefrontal areas. This dorsal projection pathway appears to constitute the visual contribution to a system for spatial perception. Many modalities undoubtedly contribute to this spatial system, which can be divided into a posterior (parietal) portion serving allocentric localization, and an anterior (prefrontal) portion serving autocentric localization. The entire system is probably critical for the spatial quidance of movement, and in keeping with this its major cortical outflow appears to be to the motor system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Mishkin, M., Pohl, W., and Resenkilde, C.E.: Kinesthetic discrimination after prefrontal lesions in monkeys. Brain Research 130: 163-168 (1977).